<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy's Good Boy by DepressingGreenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369085">Daddy's Good Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie'>DepressingGreenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(or at least an attempt), Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves being a good boy for Tony</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy's Good Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For day 05 of <a href="https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/">jbbuckybarnes’</a> <a href="https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628024404798029824/kinktober-2020-challenge">Kinktober 2020 Challange</a>. Prompt: Daddy Kink</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve sits on Tony’s lap, his chest pressed against Tony’s.</p><p>“You’re my good boy, aren’t you, baby?” Tony purrs, running his hands up and down Steve’s broad back. “So good for Daddy”</p><p>“I just want to make you happy, Daddy” Steve says, batting his eyelashes at him.</p><p>“You make Daddy very happy.” Tony says. His hands slip lower, coming to rest on Steve’s firm ass. “Can Daddy play with your pretty, pink hole, sweetheart?”</p><p>Steve pouts. “You gonna fill me up good, Daddy? I’m so empty. Need you.” He says.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Daddy will take care of that for you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was very hard to write… (Daddy Kink is not something I dip my toes in). I feel like I used the word “Daddy” 20 million times, yet the fic is only 100 words long, hahaha. </p><p>~✨~<br/><br/>⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile">my profile</a>.<br/>⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.<br/><br/>~✨~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>